Akatsuki And Valentine
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Special Valentine. Apakah Akatsuki tahu apa itu Valentine? Bagaimana pendapat mereka? Maaf, humor gagal.


Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini walaupun dulu pernah post beberapa FF fandom Naruto. Tapi anggaplah saya pendatang baru karena pasti gak ada yang kenal sama saya. Saya coba bawakan FF Akatsuki, tapi maaf kalo GAJE dan gak dapet humornya. Mohon kritik dan saran dari para senpai dan minna-san

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, aneh, typo bertebaran, humor garing dan gagal. Don't like, please don't read. No bashing chara, this is just a humor (?) fanfiction.**

14 Februari, mungkin sebagian besar orang sangat tidak asing dengan tanggal ini. Bukan hanya kalangan anak muda, orang dewasa, lanjut usia, bahkan anak kecil pun mungkin sudah tahu hari apa ini. ya, Valentine yang dikatakan hari kasih sayang. Tapi mungkinkah ada kalangan yang tidak tahu apa itu Valentine?

Sejak jauh-jauh hari kebanyakan orang sudah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk Valentine, namun kenapa kumpulan orang-orang ini tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa? Mereka yang berkumpul di bawah sebuah goa, masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, namun tak ada hubungannya dengan hari kasih sayang.

Ini dia, Akatsuki

#

AKATSUKI AND VALENTINE

#

Seorang cowok rambut pirang panjang sibuk ngunyah tanah liat warna putih pake kedua tangannya (?). Habisnya di kedua tangannya ada mulut untuk mangsa tanah liat sih.

"Sasori no danna, bagus kan boneka buatan gue?" tanyanya ke cowok rambut merah marun yang sibuk mainin operet boneka yang judulnya 'Snow White and the Kyuubi" (?) yang mengisahkan tentang seorang putri cantik yang meninggalkan salah satu sepatu kacanya di istana dan ditemukan oleh Kyuubi. #salahcerita.

"Ya, ya bagus, Dei," jawab Sasori asal, "Tuan putri, ini sepatumu," Sasori fokus lagi ke operet boneka talinya.

"Setahu gue cerita snow white gak kayak gitu deh. Jangan-jangan buku dongeng yang dulu gue baca itu salah ya?" Deidara kebingungan.

"Hahahahaa." Lalu terdengar suara tawa yang menggelengar, yang kayaknya berasal dari cowok rambut putih yang lagi telanjang dada dengan noda darah mengotori seluruh tubuhnya yang emang udah kotor, "Akan kubunuh kau! Setan kecil!," teriaknya pada musuh tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Pedangnya nusuk dadanya sendiri sampai nembus jantungnya. Cowok bernama ilmiah Hidan itu tertawa waktu liat musuhnya tergeletak nggak berdaya di depannya.

"Satu lagi sudah teratasi," ucap Hidan seram. Hawa setan merebak di sekelilingnya.

Nah, cowok yang sejak tadi nonton pertunjukan pembunuhan itu cuma bisa menyipitkan matanya karena jengkel, "Ya hebat,".

"Gue emang hebat," kata Hidan bangga, kakinya berjalan mendekati mangsanya, lalu mengambil seekor tikus liar yang sudah mati itu, "Dasar tikus."

"Tapi untuk ngalahin tikus, menurut gue gak perlu mengeluarin jurus lo yang mematikan itu, Hidan oon," kata Kakuzu, sang rentenir di organisasi bulan merah atau sering disebut 'Akatsuki' itu. Organisasi suram, yang nggak tau kenapa kok bisa ditakutin seantero lima desa besar.

Hidan ngelirik Kakuzu sambil ngeluarin senyuman mautnya, "Lo ngiri ya? Bilang aja, gak usah malu."

Kakuzu memajukan bibir bawahnya untuk ngasi kesan imut-imut, tapi sayang sama sekali gak ada kesan imut-imut di wajahnya. Yang ada malah kesan amit-amit, "Bayar dulu uang kas. Lo udah nunggak dua tahun lebih tau! Setelah lo bayar lunas, baru gue ngiri sama lo."

"Hubungannya?" Hidan cengo.

"Ya gak ada! Dasar lo oon!"

"Gyahaha~" Hidan ketawa keras, "SUDAH KUDUGA!"

'plook'

Hidan tewas dengan damai di lantai waktu kepala boneka yang keras mendarat indah di kepalanya.

"Berisik! Mereka udah mau ciuman tau!" pekik Sasori marah.

"Hah? Siapa?" pekik Tobi penasaran, "Pein-sama dan Konan-sama. Atau Deidara-senpai dan Sasori-san?"

"Katsu!"

'duaarr!'

Ledakan yang cukup besar pun diterima dengan damai oleh Tobi sebagai hasil dari ucapannya. Pengirim bom tersebut, ya tentu saja salah satu orang yang tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Tobi.

"Gue gak mau ciuman sama orang masa kecil kurang bahagia kayak dia. Najis tralala~" Deidara membentak Tobi, tapi tangannya nunjuk Sasori dengan kejamnya.

"Daripada lo, gak pernah bahagia sama sekali," jawab Sasori sewot.

"Kalian ngerasa sesuatu yang aneh gak?" tanya kakek tua yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari kubur.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki ikut mengamati markas mereka yang suram dan gelap penuh lumut itu. Tapi siapa sangka sekarang malah jadi penuh dengan hiasan kertas warna-warni bentuk hati.

"Apa ini? Jurus musuh?" tanya Pein gawat, "Siaga satu! Siaga satu!"  
>Anggota lainnya langsung lari kesana-kemari, panik, dan menyelamatkan apapun yang mungkin bisa mereka selamatkan.<p>

Deidara menyelamatkan peralatan make up-nya, Sasori menyelamatkan snow white-nya yang cantik, boneka Kyuubi-nya dibiarin gitu aja. Itachi ngambil foto ototou-nya yang unyu, Sasuke. Kakuzu, ya tentu aja anak-anaknya yang hijau bersinar. Kisame mindahin ikan-ikan di aquarium-nya ke dalam kantong plastik. Hidan membawa kabur tikus percobaannya. Zetsu menyelamatkan seluruh percobaan tanaman lidah buaya yang dikawinkan dengan kantung semar. Pein membawa seluruh pierching koleksinya. Sedangkan Tobi? Dia sibuk ngupil di pojok markas.

"Konan! Konan sayang! Kamu dimana, sayang? Ayo kabur, ada musuh nih!" Pein panik nyari ceweknya.

"Musuh?" Konan keluar dari kamarnya, di tangannya ada banyak banget kertas bentuk hati yang sama persis sama kertas yang bertebaran di markas mereka.

"Oh noooooo!" Pein gawat setengah mati, "Konan udah kena jurus musuh. Kenapa? Hiks, kenapa?" Dan ketua Akatsuki itu pun nangis sesenggukan dengan sangat lebay di tanah.

"Jurus musuh? Apa sih maksud lo?" Konan cengo.

Itachi yang meluk erat-erat foto ototou-nya, angkat bicara, "Itu yang di tangan lo. Sama yang di atas noh."

"Yaoloooh," Konan histeris, "Itu kan kertas gue. Gue yang hias markas biar seni."

"Seni?" nah, ada dua orang yang tersinggung. Sebut saja Deidara dan Sasori.

"Besok kan Valentine, jadi ya gue hias markas. Gue mau rayain Velentine."

"VELENTINE?" seluruh anggota Akatsuki kecuali Konan berkaget ria.

"Itu loh hari kasih sayang," jawab Konan.

"HARI KASIH SAYANG?" Mereka berkaget ria lagi.

"Jadi kalian gak tau?" tanya Konan.

"GAK TAU?"

Konan sweatdrop. Coba aja kalo Konoha atau Suna tau gimana kedodolan Akatsuki, pasti gak ada yang takut lagi deh sama mereka.

"VALENTINE!" tiba-tiba Hidan heboh sendiri. Dia langsung buka kamus setebel wajahnya (?), "Oh Valentine itu adalah hari membunuh sedunia."

"Hah? Kamus apaan tuh?" Konan sewot dan langsung merebut kamus yang dibawa Hidan, "Hah? Jashin Dictionary?"

Hidan ngangguk, "Yoi. Itu kamusnya dewa Jashin."

"Oo, pantesan," desis anggota lain sewot.

"DEIDARA SENPAAAAAI."

Glek, "Gue merinding," kata Deidara yang tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang dari tadi gak kedengeran.

"Cuma Tobi kok," kata Kisame sambil nunjuk Tobi yang jalan ke arah mereka.

"Oh ya, kok daritadi lo gak ngomong?" tanya Zetsu.

"Tobi anak baek kan sibuk menggali emas (?)," kata Tobi sambil joget-joget gak jelas.

"EMAS?" mata Kakuzu langsung berbinar, "Mana? DIMANA?"  
>"Nih," dengan polosnya Tobi nunjuk hidungnya. Dan saat itupun Kakuzu pingsan dalam damai.<p>

"Ah, gue kira lo mati gara-gara gue ledakin tadi," kata Deidara putus asa. Dia bakalan jadi orang yang paling girang kalo Tobi mati, apalagi karena ledakannya.

"DEIDARA SENPAI!" Tobi teriak lagi. Anggota lain tiarab dan tutup telinga.

"Kenapa nama gue terus? Tolong aku, Fernando" Deidara nangis sesenggukan ala Telenovela. Keseringan nonton Telenovela sih, bahkan sampe nangis setiap nonton Telenovela karena terlalu menghayati.

"Deidara senpai jadi gak ciuman sama Sasori-san?" pertanyaan Tobi sukses bikin anggota lain selain Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi, ngakak gak karuan.

"Mending gue nyium snow white," kata Sasori sambil cium bonekanya. Lalu terdengarlah desahan kecewa. Hm, sepertinya berasal dari para SasoDei fans yang gak sengaja baca ini.

"Bantuin gue buat hias markas," kata Konan.

"Jelasin dulu apa itu Valentine," kata Pain.

"Oke, ayo duduk anak-anak," Konan akan segera berdongeng. Semua anggota Akatsuki duduk dengan manis di depannya, dan dengan mata belo-belo, mereka siap dengerin Konan.

"Begini cerita, dahulu kala hiduplah sepasang kekasih yang_"

"Lo mau jelasin Valentine atau mau dongeng?" tanya Sasori sewot. Pasalnya dia nggak mau pekerjaannya sebagai pendongeng direbut sama Konan.

"Oke, oke," Konan nyerah, "Bagi anak SMA..."

"Sekolah Membuat Anak?" tanya Pein. Dia kebayang sekolahnya itu, err, sesuai dengan pikirannya. Ah, dasar Pein otak mesum.

"Sekolah Mainan Anak-anak?" Sasori kebayang sekolah penuh mainan.

"Sekolah Membuat Art?" Deidara kebayang sekolah penuh benda seni.

"Sekolah Membuat Aib?" Zetsu kebayang yang sama kayak Pein. Dasar mesum.

"Sekolah Menghapus Aib?" Kisame untuk pertama kalinya mendapat percerahan jiwa.

"Sedekah Meringankan Aku?" Kakuzu membayangkan orang-orang ngasi dia sedekah.

"Saatnya Mencari Ayam?" Itachi teringat Sasuke.

"Saatnya Membunuh Ayam?" Hidan juga teringat Sasuke (?). langsung dapet deathglare dari Itachi.

"Tobi Anak Baik." kata Tobi polos.

Sesaat keadaan markas hening karena ucapan Tobi.

1 detik, masih hening.

1 menit, masih diam.

5 menit...

"GAK NYAMBUNG, DODOL!" dan semuanya pun membentak Tobi. Yang dibentak cuma nyengir.

"WOY! Kalian semua salah! SMA itu Sekolah Menengah Atas!" Konan naik darah, wajar lah ya, dia kan satu-satunya anggota waras di Akatsuki, "Atau Saatnya Mencium Aku," Kata Konan. Ah, ternyata gak juga.

GUBRAK!

Ucapan Konan sukses bikin anggota lain kehilangan nyawa mereka masing-masing, yah, kecuali Tobi yang masih duduk manis.

Konan cengo, "Lo gak ikut, Tob?"

"Oh?" Tobi ngeliat sekelilingnya. Semua senpainya bergubrak-ria di lantai, "Ikut deh."

Gubrak!

Dan Tobi pun akhirnya ikut bergubrak-ria.

Konan sweatdrop. "Gue juga ikut ah."

Gubrak!  
>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini Valentine, tepat tanggal 14 Februari. Tapi Akatsuki tetep aja harus bertugas demi nusa dan bangsa kejahatan (?).

Deidara & Tobi.

"Oke gue udah sering dapat tugas gaje, tapi kali ini tergaje dari semuanya. Masa' kita disuruh ngintip orang? Mending ya partner gue Sasori, lah ini si lolipop jeruk mandarin," Deidara suntuk sendiri. Gimana gak suntuk? Baru bangun langsung disuruh baris oleh Konan. Semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Konan harus ngintip orang yang ngerayain Valentine, katanya sih biar anggota Akatsuki tau apa yang dimaksud dengan hari Valentine. Trus dia malah diem di markas, alasannya sih jagain markas biar markasnya gak dicuri orang.

"Tobi baru tau rambutnya senpai warna kuning. Kayak sesuatu yang sering Tobi liat di sungai," kata Tobi untuk memeriahkan (?) keadaan.

Deidara udah bosen ledakin Tobi pake tanah liatnya, tuh anak gak pernah kapok. Malah tanah liatnya Deidara yang habis. Yah, jadinya sekarang dia cuma bisa sweatdrop aja.

"Eeeeeh! Liat itu senpai! Anak ayam belang-belang (?)" Tobi histeris sendiri waktu liat Sasuke berdiri gak jauh dari mereka.

Deidara langsung sembunyi di balik pohon. Serem juga liat Sasuke. Soalnya dulu Deidara pernah mimpi bertarung sama Sasuke, trus meledakkan diri di pertarungan itu. Sekarang setiap liat Sasuke, Deidara jadi parno sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sekarang kedua orang itu melihat cewek serba pink yang lari-lari ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura, akhirnya kau datang," Sasuke sok drama, atau sok telenovela?

"YA, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Happy Valentine," kata Sasuke sambil ngasi sebuah kotak warna pink yang ukurannya kira-kira limabelas kali duapuluh centimeter.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sasuke-kun," kali ini Sakura malu-malu ngasi kotak warna putih ke Sasuke.

"JANGAN DIBUKAAAA!" Deidara histeris lebay dan langsung keluar dan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kyaaaa~" Sasuke teriak ala cewek dan langsung sembunyi di punggungnya Sakura, "Akika takut, nek."

Sakura sweatdrop. Deidara dan Tobi mematung.

"Senpai," panggil Tobi.

"Apa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ini bener adiknya Itachi-san ya? Kok kayak gini?"

Deidara geleng-geleng, "Gak tau, gue un."

Sasuke baru sadar kalo sekarang mulai muncul aura setan di sekitar Sakura. Karena takut kena bogem mentah, Sasuke kembali ke imej-nya semula, cool, dingin dan sebagainya itu.

"Ngapain lo kesini, banci kuning sama Lolipop autis?" tanya Sasuke sok cool.

"Uapaaah, BANCI KUNING?" Deidara gak terima.

"Ya deh, Banci pirang kalo gitu," ralat Sasuke.

"Nah, gitu kan lebih bagus," Deidara kibas poni.

"Jadi lo mau ngapain, banci pirang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh ya," Deidara garuk-garuk kepala, trus noleh ke arah Tobi, "Tadi gue mau ngapain ya Tob?"

"Meneketehek," Dan segera Tobi nyanyi India disana plus tariannya.

"Hadiahnya aku buka dulu ya!" Kata Sakura penuh semangat.

Deidara baru inget tujuannya menampakan diri, "JANGAN DIBUKAAA!"

"Kenapa?" Sakura gak ngerti.

"KASI GUE KABUR DULU!" Deidara heboh dan langsung narik tangan Tobi, lari dari kemungkinan untuk mati atau luka. Parno banget.

"Deeeeh~" Sasuke lambai-lambai tangan ala banci.

Setelah cukup lama lari, akhirnya Tobi pun penasaran kenapa senpainya lari gak jelas kayak gini.

"Apa isi kotaknya, senpai?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

Deidara berubah serius, "Itu pasti jebakan! Mereka sama-sama mau ngebunuh satu sama lain. kotak itu pasti isi ledakan atau jurus maut!"

"Senpai! Senpai! Tebak isinya apa!" rengek Tobi.

"Kalo yang dikasi Sasuke itu kayaknya pedang yang kalo kotaknya dibuka, bisa langsung keluar trus nusuk. Kalo yang dikasi cewek rambut pink itu kayaknya bogem mentah," tebak Deidara. Pikirannya udah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Sakura yang tiba-tiba jidatnya ditusuk pedang, atau Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kena bogem sampe terbang ke luar angkasa.

"Kalo menurut Tobi sih isinya boneka sama baju baru," kata Tobi.

"Hahaha. Lo bego apa dodol sih? Gak mungkin lah!"

Mari kita lihat apa isi dari masing-masing kotak.

Pertama, waktu Sakura buka, dia seneng banget begitu liat boneka beruang warna pink kecil yang imut banget. Kedua, Sasuke yang buka, dia juga seneng dapet baju baru dari Sakura.

.

.

Hidan & Kakuzu

Keadaannya sama juga dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Pasangan serem ini juga sibuk ngintip cowok rambut nanas dan cewek rambut pirang yang ketemuan di hutan.

"Itu kalo gak salah namanya Shikamaru ya?" tanya Hidan yang nungging (?) dengan indahnya di balik batu.

Kakuzu masang tampang serius, "Iya, trus hubungannya sama duit apa?"

"Ya gak ada lah, odong-odong lu," jawab Hidan sewot. Ya iyalah sewot, bicarain orang malah mau disambung-sambungin ke duit sama Kakuzu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua dalam keadaan hening.

"Zu."

"Apa?"

"Kok mereka diem gitu? Klimaks-nya mana nih?" tanya Hidan gak sabaran, "Menurut lo, mereka bakalan ngapain, zu?"

"Mau ngasi gue duit," Jawab Kakuzu ngasal.

Shimakamaru dan Temari emang daritadi cuma berdiri doang disana, gak ngomong apa-apa malah.

Lima menit...

Dua puluh menit...

"WOY! LO MAU NGAPAIN SIH SEBENERNYA? UDAH BOSEN NIH GUE NUNGGING." Hidan tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung naik darah.

Shikamaru nyengir, "Oke, santai dong bang. Gue gugup nih."

"Gitu aja gugup. Langsung bunuh aja repot banget sih lo," kata Hidan yang mengembalikan posisinya jadi nungging kembali.

"Bunuh?" Shikamaru cengo.

Temari narik telinga Shikamaru dengan kejamnya untuk berbisik, "Mungkin maksudnya bunuh rasa gugupmu, Shika-kun."

"Ooo." Shikamaru manggut-manggut, lalu noleh ke Hidan yang bersembunyi di balik batu, "Sabar bang, masih proses nih. Jaman sekarang tuh yang instan udah gak laku."

"Lo mau promosi atau ngapain?" Hidan makin sewot.

"Atau mau ngasi gue duit?" tanya Kakuzu. Tiga orang di deketnya pun sweatdrop.

"Temari-chan," panggil Shikamaru.

"Ya."

"Temari-chan, aku.."

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Temari-chan, aku_"  
>"WOY! CEPET DIKIT!" bentak Hidan lagi.<p>

'Plook'

Dengan tanpa dosa Shikamaru lempar sandal ke wajahnya Hidan, "BISA DIEM GAK LO?"

"Ya deh gue diem," Hidan mengalah. Sedangkan tangan Kakuzu bergerak untuk merebut sendal Shikamaru yang tergeletak di sebelah Hidan.

"Lumayan nih kalo dijual."

Kembali ke Shikamaru.

"Di hari Valentine ini, aku mau..."

"Mau bunuh!" teriak Hidan semangat.

"Mau bayar utang!" Kakuzu ikut-ikutan.

Shikamaru jadi geram sendiri. Kapan dia bisa ngomong kalo dua tikus pengganggu itu masih diem disana, "PERGI GAK LO BERDUA?" bentaknya sambil ngelepas sendalnya yang satu lagi, siap ngelempar.

"Lempar dulu sendal lo!" Kakuzu semangat.

"NEH~!" Shikamaru ngelempar sendalnya.

'plook'

Lalu mendarat damai di kepala Hidan dan Hidan pun langsung pingsan dalam posisi yang indah.

"Oke! Makasi!" kata Kakuzu. Dia langsung ngambil sendal Shikamaru trus nyeret Hidan pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah dua tikus pengganggu itu pergi, Shikamaru melanjutkan aksinya.

"Temari-chan, ntar malem dinner yuk?"

"Sipp!"

.

.

Itachi & Kisame.

"Cup cup, jangan nangis anakku. Papa akan mengadopsi kalian berdua," kata Kisame pada dua ikan kecil yang lagi pacaran di sungai. Dan dengan seenaknya aja Kisame masukin dua ikan itu ke dalam mulutnya, sama kayak induk ikan yang ingin melindungi anaknya.

"Lama-lama, gue jadi pingin ikan bakar," kata Itachi ngiler. Kemana-mana pergi sama jejadian ikan, jadinya pingin ikan bakar. Gak salah kan ya?  
>"Emmph! Emm Emmphh~ (translate: eh! Liat tuh!)" Kisame nunjuk ke depannya. Karena di dalam mulutnya ada dua ikan yang entah gimana nasibnya sekarang, jadi Kisame gak boleh buka mulut.<p>

Itachi noleh. Dia ber-oh-ria waktu liat Ino dan Sai yang lagi duduk di bawah pohon, "Akhirnya kita menemukan orang yang merayakan Valentine."

Kisame cuma bisa ngangguk.

"Ino, aku punya sesuatu buat kamu," Sai ngasi sebuah gumpalan kain putih.

"Apa nih?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Itachi meneliti dengan seksama, "Hmm, jadi gitu. Sai ngasi kain putih buat kematian Ino. Nanti dia bakalan bunuh Ino, pasti gitu."

"Hmmmmmph hm? (translate: Oooooooh ya?"

"Mending lo diem aja, gak ngerti gue," Itachi sewot.

"Eeeeeh! Ada kakek!" seru Sai girang.

Itachi noleh ke segala arah, gak ada kakek-kakek tuh. Jadi yang dimaksud 'kakek' oleh Sai itu siapa?

"Mana kakek lo?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Ciee, kakek Itachi udah mulai pikun nih."

"Uapaaah! Gue?" Itachi nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmhmhm (translate: Hahaha)" Kisame ketawa.

"Hey ganteng," Ino nyapa dengan centilnya.

Itachi nyengir, "Haha, gue emang ganteng," katanya bangga.

"Bukan lo, tapi yang berdiri di sebelah lo!" Ino sewot.

Itachi boleh ke kiri kanannya. Gak ada siapa-siapa disana, Cuma ada Kisame doang di sebelahnya Itachi.

"Gak mungkin Kisame! Apa jangan-jangan di sebelah gue ada setannya?" Itachi jadi parno sendiri.

Ino senyum dengan centilnya, "Emang Kisame kok yang ganteng."

GUBRAK.

Itachi tewas seketika.

"hmhmhm hmmph hmmmhm hmpph (translate: hahaha, emang gue ganteng.)" Kisame angkat jempol ke arah Ino.

Melihat partner-nya tewas, Kisame panik dan segera bawa Itachi pergi dari sana.

"Coba buka apa isinya," kata Sai.

Waktu Ino buka gumpalan kain itu, ada kotak kecil disana. Dan saat kotak itu dibuka, ada cincin permata di dalamnya.

"Uaaah, co cuiiiit!"

.

.

Pein, Sasori & Zetsu.

"Kita seperti dibuang," keluh sang leader, Pein.

"Kita? Lo aja kali, gue enggak!" kata Sasori cuek.

Zetsu? Dia muncul dari satu pohon, hilang lagi. Lalu muncul lagi di pohon lain, anggap aja dia nggak ada.

"Kita kayak grup yang dibuang. Pasti dapet liat pasangan yang paling jelek juga," keluh Pein lagi.

"Kita? Lo aja kali, gue enggak!" kata Sasori lagi.

Pein sweatdrop.

"Bisa bilang yang lain?" Pein mulai sewot.

"Kita? Lo aja kali, gue enggak!"

"Gue gak ada bilang 'kita'!"

"Nah, tuh ada!" jawab Sasori dengan tampang baby face-nya yang tanpa dosa itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul Zetsu dari pohon durian (?), "Kita udah sampe nih!"

Pein dan Sasori mendapat shock terapi waktu liat pasangan yang akan mereka intip.

"Tuh kan bener dugaan gue," kata Pein pasrah.

Naruto dan Hinata lagi berdiri di depan desa Konoha.

"Ceweknya sih gak masalah lah ya, tapi Naruto-nya itu lo, sial banget kita dapet yang ini," kata Pein lagi.

"Kita? Lo aj_" mulut Sasori langsung dibekep saam Pein.

"Woy! Om Pein!" seru Naruto semangat.

"OM?" Pein, Sasori dan Zetsu sama-sama kaget.

Sedetik kemudian...

"Gyahahahahahahaaaa." Ngakaknya Zetsu sama Sasori langsung jebol. Sedangkan Pein wajahnya merah kayak tomat rebus karena malu.

"Ngapain om kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Woy! Sejak kapan gue nikah sama tante lo?" Pein naik darah.

"Konan kan tante gue," jawab Naruto asal.

"Oh," Pein Cuma ber-oh-ria lalu tersipu-sipu. Dasar aneh.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Zetsu sok ramah.

"Nih," Naruto nunjukin kotak warna pink, "Di hari Valentine, gue mau ngasi sesuatu yang tak terduga ke cewek gue."

"Sesuatu yang tak terduga?" tanya pein.

Naruto nyengir, "Sesuatu yang mengagetkan! Surprise gitu."  
>Pein ngangguk ngerti, "Oke! Thanks Naruto! Kau inspirasiku!"<p>

"Sama-sama om, titip salam buat tante Konan ya, om."

.

.

.

Setibanya mereka di markas Akatsuki, mereka melaporkan hasil mengamatan masing-masing dan mengambil kesimpulan secara masing-masing pula.

"Jadi menurut kalian, Valentine itu apa?" tanya Konan.

"Hari untuk membunuh secara mengejutkan!" jawab Deidara.

"Hari untuk mengupil secara mengejutkan!" kata Tobi.

"Hmmph Hmm hmm! (translate:Hari menyelamatkan ikan!)" kata Kisame.

"Hari mengubur korban pembunuhan!" Itachi.

"Hari mendapatkan duit dari hasil jual sendal bekas!" Kakuzu.

"Hari membunuh lah pokoknya." Hidan

"Hari mengucapkan 'Kita? Lo aja kali, gue enggak!'" Sasori.

"Gak tau gue," Zetsu.

Konan sweatdrop sama jawaban semua anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Hari memberikan hadiah untukmu," kata Pein dengan suara yang dibuat bernada seromantis mungkin. Pein ngasi sebuah kotak ke Konan, "Happy Valentine's day."

"Kayaknya cuma Pein nih yang ngerti," kata Konan sambil nerima pemberian Pein.

"JANGAN DIBUKA! ISINYA BOM!" seru semuanya kecuali Pein dan Konan pastinya.

"Parno lo!" Konan sewot.

Kotak itu pun dibuka..

'duaaaar!'

Ledakan besar terjadi saat kotak dibuka.

"Gue bilang juga apa," desis para anggota Akatsuki.

_THE END_

Maaf sekali hasilnya gaje begini. Saya belum bisa untuk bisa bikin Fanfic humor, bener-bener belum bisa. Minna-san jangan marah yah sama saya.

Happy Valentine semua


End file.
